coronationstreetfandomcom-20200215-history
Episode 9056 (14th December 2016)
Plot Pat tells Eileen that Anna is behind the hate mail and shows her the letter from last night, which warns that he's going to get what's coming to him. Pat plans to have a word with Anna rather than call the police as she's "suffered enough". Brian convinces Roy to take the day off to get away from everyone and to let him run the cafe in his stead. Alex believes that Roy and Cathy will get back together and is gutted when Cathy assures him that they're finished as a couple. She cries at the thought that Roy doesn't want her. Amy sees Tracy kissing Luke goodbye and asks if he's her boyfriend. Tracy is too embarrassed to admit the truth so pretends that he is and agrees to have him over for dinner. Anna puts off moving to No.13 as she's scared that Kevin will find her scarred body repulsive. At Kevin's insistence, she shows him her burns. He tells her she's beautiful. Tim proudly shows off Sally's Christmas - a globe - to Steve and Peter, prompting Steve to drag him along to help him buy a widescreen TV for Michelle. Robert is peeved when Street Cars are too busy to deliver an order for him. As he's still banned from driving, he takes up Michelle's offer to drive the bistro van. Anna visits the cafe to check on Roy and finds Brian struggling to cope. She takes charge. Alex barges past Brian in order to see Roy. Roy is surprised to hear how upset Cathy is and realises that she was putting on a brave face. Norris gives Mary a list of all Maureens and Judes living in the Newton-le-Willows area. Mary isn't interested. Luke agrees to come to dinner at No.1 but isn't happy about it as he has to cancel a date. Nessa calls on Cathy with a bottle of wine and encourages her to go out and find a new man. Cathy shares the bottle with her at No.6 instead. Pat taunts Anna in the cafe and threatens her if she carries on with her vendetta. Zeedan accuses Robert of fancying Michelle. Robert denies it. Kevin hears from Brian that Pat has upset Anna. Brian and Tyrone are shocked when an estate agent arrives at the cafe for a valuation. Anna admits to Kevin that she sent the hate mail to Pat as she wanted him to suffer. Cast Regular cast *Pat Phelan - Connor McIntyre *Eileen Grimshaw - Sue Cleaver *Brian Packham - Peter Gunn *Roy Cropper - David Neilson *Alex Warner - Liam Bairstow *Cathy Matthews - Melanie Hill *Yasmeen Nazir - Shelley King *Tracy Barlow - Kate Ford *Luke Britton - Dean Fagan *Amy Barlow - Elle Mulvaney *Norris Cole - Malcolm Hebden *Rita Tanner - Barbara Knox *Kevin Webster - Michael Le Vell *Anna Windass - Debbie Rush *Peter Barlow - Chris Gascoyne *Tim Metcalfe - Joe Duttine *Michelle Connor - Kym Marsh *Steve McDonald - Simon Gregson *Robert Preston - Tristan Gemmill *Zeedan Nazir - Qasim Akhtar *Mary Taylor - Patti Clare *Tyrone Dobbs - Alan Halsall Guest cast *Nessa Warner - Sadie Shimmin *Estate Agent - Guy Warburton Places *Coronation Street exterior *1 Coronation Street - Back room, kitchen and hallway *6 Coronation Street - Downstairs rooms *11 Coronation Street - Back room, kitchen and hallway *The Kabin *Webster's Autocentre - Main garage *Nick's Bistro - Restaurant and kitchen *Rosamund Street *Preston's Petals *19a Rosamund Street - Living room/kitchen *Victoria Street *Street Cars *Roy's Rolls *16a Victoria Street - Living room/kitchen Notes *Last appearance of Alex Warner until 29th March 2017. *''TV Times'' synopsis: Phelan tells Eileen that Anna is behind the vicious letters; Brian insists Roy should take the day off. However Anna is left to take charge when he makes a mess of things; and Zeedan suspects Robert and Michelle are having an affair. *Viewing Figures: First UK broadcast: 7,760,000 viewers (4th place). Notable dialogue Alex Warner: "You love my Aunty Cathy, don't you?" Brian Packham: "Please, lad..." Alex Warner: "Don't you?" Roy Cropper: "I thought I loved your Aunty Cathy, and I believed she felt similarly, but in the end we realised we were better off as friends." Alex Warner: "That's not true. She doesn't want that." Roy Cropper: "On the contrary, she's agreed wholeheartedly." Alex Warner: "She's in bits. You've broken her heart." Category:2016 episodes